A Lingering Hope
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} A Lingering Hope is a quest available in . General Gautier believes his son Darien, the captain of the Camlorn Guard is still alive inside the city. He hopes to use Darien's master key to unlock the Camlorn gates. Then the Lion Guard can surround Faolchu's werewolves and retake the city. Quick Walkthrough #Find Darien Gautier #Light the candle in the Inn #Talk to Darien #Collect the Contents of the Supply Caches #Talk to Darien #Complete the quest Walkthrough After completing the previous task, the General mentions he really would like to be able to reach his son. He thinks he is still alive inside Camlorn. He is the Captain of the Camlorn Guard and if they could reach him, their chances of retaking the city will improve dramatically. He has the master key to the gates and with it, they can open both gates at the same time and attack the werewolves from two directions. Agree to help finding his son and then head inside the city. If the quest "Hidden in Flames" has been started the Vestige can take the opportunity to collect blood from defeated werewolves on the way to find Darien. Follow the marker to find Darien, he's in the chapel with the others. Tell him his father sent them to find him. It's the first good news he's heard today but he says that as long as there are beautiful women to be rescued in Camlorn, he'll not going back to his father right now. Let him know General Gautier needs the master key. Seriously, Darien's not going anywhere until they find a safe refuge for the civilians hiding in the surrounding buildings. The inn nearby should be perfect and it's full of supplies. But there's one catch. The key to the inn is on the innkeepers body, he got killed. Find the key and get inside, then light the candles as a signal. Then it's time to talk about the master key. Head outside again and find the dead innkeeper. Grab the key from him and hurry into the inn, head upstairs and light the candles. After it's done, go downstairs and talk to Darien. They had seen the signal and followed to get inside. Before he will hand over the master key he again needs something done. They need weapons and armor to protect the civilinas. There are caches of Camlorn Guard supplies hidden around the city, find all four and bring some weapons and armor here. Head outside and find all four caches, collect the weapons and armor and get back to the inn afterwards. He is grateful and says that when they get out of here, the first drink will be on him. Now he has some good news and some bad news. The good news is that he actually have the master key and the bad news is that with the thrilling exploits, the Vestige has attracted Faolchu's attention. Reward *73–302 Trivia *Activate the quest "Hidden in Flames" by talking to General Mandin standing by the gate as they both are done simultaneously. ru:Поддерживая надежду Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests